One Piece Alphabet Soup
by Blazer101
Summary: A bunch of moments between Luffy and Nami captured in time. [9] Pirate's rule: Trust your instinct
1. A is for Apple

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece ain't owned by me…

**Pairing:** Luffy/Nami

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Word Count:** 118

**Note:** Before I start, there are all drabbles. And I got the alphabet soup idea from reading one of RurouniGochan's fanfictions, since it was her idea. Mainly, there are just drabbles about a word that starts with every letter of the alphabet, making 26 in all. That's all I have to say, so enjoy!

**A is for Apple**

It was dinner time aboard the _Going Merry_. Zoro and Chopper were the first to finish their meals, returning to what they were doing before. Soon, Sanji, Robin and Usopp followed. Only Luffy and Nami were left dining.

Luffy was searching for more meat, since he had eaten just about all the meat. He only found out that Nami had the last piece on her plate, which was untouched.

Nami noticed his hesitation. She knew he was wondering if he should ask for it or not. So she made it simple for him.

"You can have it," she offered.

"Nah," he declined.

She noticed as he grabbed something else.

"You want that over meat?"

"Apples aren't that bad."


	2. B is for Beauty

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own One Piece? Nope…

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Word Count:** 130

**B is for Beauty**

Nami stood on the deck. The stars were extremely nice that night. All perfectly aligned. She heard footsteps approaching, and soon, Luffy was leaning next to her.

"Why are you up?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Even though he tried not to, a frown formed on his lips.

She wasn't satisfied with that answer, seeing he was unhappy. "Come on, tell me."

He glanced at her, and then let out a sigh. "It's nothing, just a nightmare," he answered.

"Oh."

Silence flowed between them. Nami stared at the stars, while Luffy down at the wooden floor.

She glanced at him, worrying a bit.

"The stars are nice today, aren't they?" He asked as he looked up towards the sky.

Nami followed his gaze. "Yeah... beautiful..." she didn't mean the stars.


	3. C is for Call

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still have no claim to One Piece

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Word Count:** 149

**C is for Call**

She twisted and turned in bed. She was being plagued by nightmares, again. Ever since she was released from _his_ grasp, the nightmares tortured her like no end. It was a dark place with no way out.

But she would always call for him. The one who saved her from Arlong. He was the one who bravely stood up and fought him like it was nothing. He did it without a question. He did it for her.

Now, he would come by when she called. He would stay with her, worrying. He allowed for her hand to rest in his. He stayed until she calmed down, happy that she was alright.

Then, she would be better. Her nightmares would cease. He would smile and leave. Her night would be filled with dreams, happy ones. It was over, until the next night came and she would call for him again.


	4. D is for Devotion

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece…… yet…

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Word Count:** 181

**Note:** This drabble is on Nami's POV

**D is for Devotion**

I admireLuffy a lot. I admire his heart for protecting people. He fights countless battles to protect innocent people. Like, when he helped me from those three clown thugs of Buggy the Clown, and when he fought to protect Usopp's village. Plus, the time he almost got himself killed at Arlong Park. He always fought just so innocent lives wouldn't be lost.

I admire his strength. He doesn't only draw strength from the Devil Fruit's powers. He draws strength from his will. No matter what, he would always keep on fighting. Even if he had no strength left in his entire being, he would find some just to continue. There would always be some spirit in his heart to keep on pushing him.

Mostly, I admire his devotion. His devotion to become King of the Pirates. His hat from his friend gives him his dream. His adventures give him the experience. His crew gives him hope. He himself gives him devotion to keep on going to become The Pirate King.

He's devoted to his dream, and I'm devoted to mine.


	5. E is for Escape

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece… Is it much of a surprise?

**Genre: **Romance/slight Humor

**Word count: **344

**Notes:** This drabble is in Nami's POV. Plus, I made this one a bit longer.

**E is for Escape**

Luffy had always been a big help to me. One way? He helped me escape from countless things.

I remember when I first met him. He fell from the sky, and I thought he was some kind of bomb. But no bomb screams. I had to admit, I took advantage of him. After he helped me escape Buggy's goons (or me run away while he beat them up), I realized he was a nice guy. I never expected him to be a pirate, but I was proved wrong.

Still, he tried to help me after I handed him over to Buggy. Luckily, he escaped unharmed. Well, any normal human being would've been dead if they try to fight a giant lion and banged into countless homes. Luffy did it for that dog, though, to get the one thing left of his treasure.

Later yet, when Luffy was battling Buggy, I still didn't give much of mind to him. He seemed to really want the map of the grand line, but I wasn't so sure I was going to give it to him. But I changed my mind soon enough. I would've been dead if he hadn't helped my escape from Buggy. But, I still returned the favor to him. My rope came in handing, which made me thankful I always carry things that might be needed.

Finally, he helped me escape from my worst nightmare. Arlong. That no good bastard broke his promise! I wasn't sure what to do. I had no way out, because I had to save the village. Even after I thought my hopes to be gone, he came and helped me. He fought that tyrant. He helped me escape from his grasp.

One thing I usually overlook is that he helped my escape from one other thing. That thing was my loneliness. I never knew what a friend meant before him. I feared that I would never know. But he and his crew helped me realize. Plus, I believe I now feel something greater than just friend, thanks to Luffy.


	6. F is for Fairytale

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece… Is it much of a surprise?

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Word count: **299

**F is for Fairytale**

Life sometimes seemed like a fairytale to some people. Nami was feeling that way recently.

She was cursed with a gift, and gifted with a curse. Her gift of navigating led to her betraying her own village, her own people. But because of that, she had a chance to save her village.

Just as there is always a cursed maiden, there is always a man in shining armor. In Nami's case, it was a man in shining rubber. Or more like whose skin was shining rubber. But none the less, he was a hero.

A hero always had courage, strength and many more qualities. Luffy was certainly brave, either that or foolish. His strength was almost invincible since he ate a Devil's Fruit. All the qualities of a good hero.

There was always a cursed maiden and a hero, which usually ended up with there being a villain. Arlong, the merman. He was the one that caused all of her demise in the first place, which made him more than just a villain. That made him a nightmare.

Finally, there was battle. The good guy doesn't always win, but thankfully, he did. And Luffy not only won, but destroyed the room that held the worst memories for Nami.

After the battle, there would usually be some celebration where the knight would be thanked for his kind action. There was a large party, where his crew and himself were thanked and honored. When it was time for them to leave, she decided to join them. And just like in every other fairytale the maiden usually falls in love with the knight. In this case, the navigator fell in love with the captain.

Sometimes, life was simple like this. And that's exactly how Nami liked it. As simple as a fairytale.


	7. G is for Gone

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** Do I have a badge that says I own One Piece? I say nay…

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Word count: **154

**Note:** My first bittersweet drabble… Implied character death. Thank you for the construtive critisism, TreeStar. I hope this is more original and I will keep on trying for my others! And all the other readers, don't be afraid to offer advice, because I feel I need it!

**G is for Gone**

He was gone and nobody could change that. His dream went unfulfilled and nobody could do it for him. His crew was devastated and he couldn't do a single thing.

Everyone was hit hard, but Nami seemed to be the one most saddened.

She always wondered so many things about him. What pushed him so hard towards his dreams? How did he get that mysterious scar under his left eye? Why was his straw hat so important to him?

But those questions would never be answered.

She owed him thanks for many things. When they first met, Luffy beat up the goons while Nami ran off. Plus, the time he had saved her from Buggy's wrath. Most of all, when he fought Arlong and saved her from his tyranny.

But those thanks would never he given.

And the one thing Nami hadn't told him: _I love you…_

But her love would never be revealed.


	8. H is for Hazy

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece, not the slightest bit

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Words:** 417

**Note:** This was so much fun to write, and I hope its fun to read!

**H is for Hazy**

Sanji walked down the deck of the _Going Merry_, happily humming to himself. As he walked by, he noticed Zoro sleeping in his usual spot, Usopp telling Chopper his tall tales, which were entertaining him greatly. Robin was sitting on a chair, reading one of her many books.

Sanji turned a corner and walked up to Nami's room. He glanced down at the delectably cooked cherry pie, which smelt wonderful. He had the slight urge to eat it himself, but no, because he made it for his dear Nami-san. The thought of her spending the whole day inside her room on such a sunny day was terrible to Sanji, so he decided to brighten up her day with a pie.

His hand reached for the door but it stopped short, for he heard Nami's voice inside of her room.

"Come on Luffy hold still, I just need to grab it!"

Sanji froze, not daring to look at the window. At first he thought he was just hearing things, but then he heard Luffy's wild laughter come from her room. He continued to stand there, and continued to listen.

"But Nami! You know I don't like it when people touch it, and you already touched it once!"

Sanji continued to resist the urge to peek. Surely what he thought was going on was not. And if it was, surely it had not happened more than once, right?

"Just for today! The other time was… a special occasion! Besides, I like how it feels and it's _perfect_ for today!"

"But…" Luffy was about to protest, but Nami continued on.

"Zoro touched it once! You told me yourself!"

Sanji glanced at the sleeping swordsman. _I always knew something was wrong with that guy!_

Sanji's attention turned back to the conversation of the two as he heard Luffy sigh.

"Fine, but only for today. Got it?"

"Yes, thanks!"

Sanji shook his head and walked away before hearing anymore. Instead, he decided he would go to the kitchen and cook until his brain was fixed.

Nami and Luffy opened the door to her room and began to walk, soon bumping into Sanji.

"Oh, hey Sanji!" Nami said with a smile.

He managed a smile. "Hi, Nami-swan!"

"Hey, Sanji, that looks like a really good pie!" Luffy said as he stepped closer towards the pie.

Sanji pulled it away. "It's not for you!"

He looked at Nami, then Luffy, then back at her and he noticed something. Nami was wearing Luffy's straw hat.

---------------------

**A/N-** XD I think this might be my best one yet, as far as humor goes. Well, I hope that one gave you a laugh or two.


	9. I is for Instinct

**One Piece Alphabet Soup**

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own One Piece? Nope…

**Genre:** General/Romance

**Word Count:** 360

**Note:** I know, I know, I didn't update in a long time. I hope to update more often now… Anyway, I've been reading some of these over and decided I don't like some. That means I'll probably (eventually) change a few or replace them, like D, E, and F. I'll keep you all posted on what I change… Until then, enjoy!

**I is for Instinct**

At first, it seemed like a good idea. Her instinct told her that he might be patient. It told her that he might be _eager_ to learn. It told her that it would make her life easier.

But instinct can't always be right, can it?

"Luffy!"

In a quick motion, the captain dropped the pile of maps he was looking at and turned towards his navigator. However, he didn't notice the bowl of ink he managed to tip over as well. But it was too late, for the black ink had already covered the majority of her maps.

She let out a frusterated growl which caused him to step away from her.

"That's it! Get out, **_now!_**"

Luffy needed no other warning as he quickly ran for the door, leaving a steaming Nami behind.

Now, instinct told her to stay calm. It told her to not go and rip his head off. It old her to try and redraw _every single map_ that he had so carelessly ruined.

But it was hard.

Everything soon calmed down after a stop at a nearby island. Most everyone went out to relax and enjoy themselves, except for Nami. She insisted on staying to work, not bothering to tell the rest of the crew about the incident yesterday. So, despite what she read about the excellent navigating store on the island, she sat down at her desk and drew map after map.

Everyone came back by nightfall with many bags that held everything from food, to books, to some medicine ingredients. Dinner was a relatively calm break for Nami, who was happy to be away from her room for once. However, she decided that staying on deck a little while after the meal wouldn't hurt.

On the way back, she was surprised to see a present on her bed. A pile of fresh map paper, two bottles of ink with two pens and even a book on navigating on the Grand Line.

And without touching it, she knew who it was from, which caused a small smile to form on her tired face, despite the stressful day.

Call it instinct, but she just knew.


End file.
